


Foresight

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Good Witch [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Name Changes, Prophetic Visions, The Good Witch Azura Series (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: After the loss of her parents and settlement, a young girl accepts her grown name and the future responsibility that comes with it.
Series: Good Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120862
Kudos: 5





	Foresight

Gripping tightly onto her doll and taking up the rear behind her older brother and sisters, the young child proudly carried the small basket, holding Snapple Berries, in her fists. With her now being five, she was no longer a little girl and was allowed to attend food gathering with her siblings, pulling her weight for her kin who couldn’t. It was considered a great honor and service to care for others who couldn’t.

“Keep up, Clover,” her older brother, thirteen years her senior, called as he carried a large load, three small Demon Mutts and a half pound of peaches, a rarity that almost never happens. His gun, silver and sheening in the fading sunlight, rested on his back, held in place by a single leather strap. “We must hurry back to the settlement before it becomes too late. Mother and Father don’t want us to be out past dark.”

“Calm, Brother,” her oldest sister, slow and cumbersome, soothed, holding a single, light weight pallet of greens to her side. With her starting to show, she would soon be confined to the settlement, making her one of the burdens until the child was old enough to help gather. “She’s just excited to be outside the settlement for the first time. And besides, we have a full half hour before its dark. The settlement is just over the hill. We will be inside before it’s fully dark.”

“I kn-“ Falling silent, her brother dropped his haul, reaching for his gun. “Sisters, run! Get to the moors! Get far as you can away from here!”

Her eldest sister, dropping her pallet, lifted up her skirt. With her free arm, she pulled her sister up, off the earth. Faster, than what the young girl expected, she began to run, a slow, desperate run that shocked the young girl. Women, who were carrying, was told never to run. It would put them and their babies in danger. With that great of risk, where there were very few children, wasn’t done unless in fear of their safety.

“What’s happening?” the young girl, golden eyes straining against the encroaching darkness to search out their family. “Where is Mama and Papa, Sissy? Why can’t we return to the settlement?”

“We can’t!” Falling to her knees and releasing her hold onto her little sister, the pregnant teen buried her face into her hands, sobbing. “We can never go back, Clover,” the older sister explained between sobs. “The settlement, Father, Mother, and everyone else is gone! It is only Brother, you, and I. We are alone and have nowhere to go.”

“What about the baby?” Moving forward and placing a hand on her eldest sister’s swelling stomach, the girl gave a hopeful smile. “There will be Brother, you, me, and the baby once it appear.”

“Hving this thing will be a death sentence!” Pushing the young girl away, the teenager hauled herself to her feet. “I should just drink Ghost Sludge and get rid of it. With no proper herbs, medicine person, or the settlement, it will be the death sentence of my and the thing’s life. And if that doesn’t happen, it will be the Humans! Either way, we are all going to die.”

“No, we won’t..” The pained pants of their eldest brother cut them off as he limped towards them. With his gun and small bundle of objects, he settled down with grunt on the ground, causing his two sisters to follow. “There is another settlement,” he answered as his eldest sister began to heal, using heather and lusterdawn potion, to wrap his wounds. “It is about a year or two of travel away but there is a chance for us to start over. For Clover and our baby, Sister, to have a safe and protected childhood.”

“Clover won’t survive.” The older sister glanced at where the young girl, finally understanding their situation, had curled up to the side of Brother, left cheek resting against her toy and sucking her up, glazed over gray-green eyes. “She has yet to go through the naming ceremony, Brother.”

“It’s time..” With his wounds treated and shaking their youngest member of the family, the older Brother started to speak. “Clover, with recent events, it is time to gain your grown name. No longer will you be called Little Sister or Child. Instead, from this moment forth, you will be called Azura. With all this turmoil and suffering, you deserve a fighting chance to survive.”

The girl, just recently named, shivered as a flash of images soared through her mind. A girl-ears rounded and brightly smiling. An Owl creature, over looming and protective. A flash of colors and three people, two witches and one exotic.

“I am Azura,” she accepted, feeling the weight of her future responsibility falling on her shoulders. “I am Azura, “Warrior of Peace!”


End file.
